Участник:Sarakonnor2/Песочница
герои союзники противники Наркотики 111= майне кляйне поросёнок |-| 222= через поле лауфен |-| 333= 100px Little Inferno вики, Стикс вики, We Happy Few вики. Ретрофутуризм Процедурно-генерируемое приключение вес = lb 0,5 цена = £4 Википедия: Таблица цветов Материалы Веллингтон-Уэллс Английский Wellington Уэллс вымышленный город, занимающий земельный юго — западе Англии, а также установка We Happy Few. Город основан на человеке по имени Джон Веллингтон Уэллс. Город расположен в футуристическом 1960 Англии. География Wellington Уэллс расползание обитания, построенный на небольшом архипелаге, расположенном в устье реки Северн / Бристольский канал, на юго-западе Великобритании . Каждый остров является «пойма» (старое английское слово, означающее остров в реке). На Full v.1.3 релиз, в настоящее время доступные острова Барроу Holm, Eel Pie Holm, Holm Люд в , Ravensholm, Maidenholm , Holm Георгиевский, в Holm из Usglass и Apple , Holm. Каждый остров соединен с другими через мосты, некоторые из которых сильно охраняли. Мосты является единственным способом, чтобы пройти между островами, как вода коварна, и вы не можете плавать. В более счастливые времена, город был связан подземным метрополитена под названием Wellington метро. Тем не менее, в метро с тех пор упало в неиспользование и тяжелую негодность, и поезд больше не работать. Некоторые станции (например, угорь Pie Holm) были повторно предназначены служить Motilene насосных станций. Wellington Уэллс административно разделен на три района до сих пор; Garden District (где живут бесполезные люди), то село Hamlyn (где Wellies живет), и Parade район, известный как «Город» (где богаче Wellies и правительство живет). Как Wellington Уэллс сидит в середине Бристольского канала, игрок может наблюдать огромные пространства земли на север (Уэльс) и на юг (Англия). Это суждено «материк» (то есть материком Соединенного Королевства), к которому персонажи игроков будут пытаться убежать. Жители Wellington Уэллс населен людьми. Пойма Юрьева и Maidenholm населены Wellies и главной полиции острова, на бобби . Holm Луд и угорь Pie Holm населенны бесполезные люди . Болезни, включая unicurable «Чумы» изобилуют в Holm Люд, но содержится. Правительство Мэрия Wellington скважины основана в парадном районе (как видно, глядя из окна в кабинете Артура) и предоставляет такие услуги, как коммунальные услуги персонал и сотрудники полиции. Один из самых influental (и позорная) фигуры правительства и сам острова был генерал Бинг и тот, кто заботится о партии Радости путем подачи его и массового производство его в лаборатории доктор Verloc . Ратуша находится в состоянии крайней негодности, с ломаными пневматическими трубами и много неподанного оформлением документов, присутствующим в офисах. Жители не видят его, хотя. История Wellington Wells это город посещается призраками своего недавнего прошлого. В 1943 году этот мир отклонился от нашего собственного, и немцы успешно оккупировали Англию во время Второй мировой войны . Большая часть Англии находится в руинах, как справедливая часть Wellington Уэллса. Тем не менее, во время оккупации, народ Wellington Уэллса все должны были сделать очень плохо, который должен был дать всем детям тринадцать и под немцам (и все они были убиты по незнанию позже). Чтобы успокоить их боль и чувство вины — и забыть, что они сделали — в " Wellies ", как они стали известны, как, изобретенный радость, счастье препарата чудо, но серьезные побочные эффекты, включая галлюцинации, потеря памяти (цели препарат), и обезвоживание. Они приступили к восстановлению своего города, и по пути, попали в серьезные научно-технические исследования и разработки. Девиз города «В Posterum Cum Gaudio», который переводится примерно с латыни как «в будущее с радостью», которые могут быть приняты во время. Локации Город Веллингтон Уэллс состоит из нескольких островов, разделенный на несколько районов и разделенные мостами. Каждый из этих мостов сильно закреплен, чтобы ограничить движение, с некоторыми мостами даже сознательно закрыто под предлогом, что они «битые». Система поезда известная как Веллингтон Underground используется для подключения всех островов, но это было заколочено. Дорожки по-прежнему могут быть использованы игроком, чтобы быстро передвигаться по городу, если они могут найти люки доступа. Сады Garden District был сельская частью Wellington Уэллса, приближались к садам Победы. Место страдал тяжелой бомбардировки и был оставлен в руинах, а остальная часть города переработанную себя. Теперь зарастает и ветхий, сад район используются откинуть на бесполезных человек, бывший Wellies, которые плохо реагируют на радость. Эти выжившие захватили в зависимости от того дома все еще стояли и установили ловушки, чтобы защитить себя. Garden District состоит из трех островов. * Остров Ил Пай добавленным * Остров Луда. Второй остров сад района, который правительство заблокированный с целью отфильтровывая (или демпинг) жертва чумы, которая была распространяющейся через Luds Holm. Эти заражённой чума бесполезные люди в основном, появляются в ночное время. * Холмистый остров. Первый остров, который Артур Гастингс находит себя после побега из мэрии. Победы Мемориальный лагерь Старый немецкий военный лагерь, теперь перешла в генерал Бинг и военными острова, Армии Крайовой. Она состоит из одного острова. * Вороний остров. Сайт Победы Мемориал лагерь, где Армия Крайова невольно охраняет страшную тайну о генерал Бинг, его люди в военном лагере, и что те танки, которые размещены по всему Кэмп, охраняемый Бинг мужчин. И Артур и Олли пошел сюда, чтобы проникнуть в военный лагерь Ravensholm только выяснить, что это право на правду о тайне. После того, как оба они уйти со всем, секрет о Бинг и его людей, Артур и Олли затем вскоре обнаруживает, что танки в лагере не было ничего, кроме поддельных папье-маше танков, расположенных там немцами, чтобы удержать любого рода бунт во время занятие. Деревня Гамельн Хэмлин Village является одним из «нормальных» районов Веллингтона Уэллса. Это место, где нижний и средний класс Wellies жить, защищены бобби и систем безопасности. Она имеет вид причудливый маленький городок, со старыми зданиями, окрашенными в яркие цвета, и радугами мощения дорог. Тем не менее, он также был повышен с motilene трубы работает между многими из домов, и имеет большие изможденные здания, которые служат в качестве важных точек интереса. Хэмлин Village состоит из трех островов. * Девичий остров. Первый остров Hamlyn, и первая область, которая является Wellington Wells правильным. Церковь Св Genesis находится здесь. Существует паб и лаборатории доктора Фарадея находится на острове. * Остров Св. Георгия. Расположенный рядом с Maidenholm. Ник Светоносный в Pad находится здесь, как это Thomasia дом. На острове есть химик и Даунер-свободный парк. * Остров Аскгласс. Этот небольшой остров занят исключительно Хауорт Labs, где изготовляются питания городов Радость. Пурпурные газы, производимые в лаборатории можно увидеть практически из любой точки в Веллингтоне Уэллсе. Парадный район Parade округ является окончательной основной областью посетила Артур после Хэмлиной деревни и где живет богатые Wellies. Здесь производится администрация Wellington Уэллса, и он находится под крайними мерами безопасности, чтобы предотвратить любое попадание. Радиовещательная башня там, где Исполнительный комитет собирается и где Дядя Джек шоу снято. В отличие от сада или Hamlyn, Парад производится только из одного острова. * Яблочный остров. Остров, на котором Parade район сидит. Он содержит Train Station компании Apple Holm, телевидение и радио башню, Уэллс больницу Веллингтона, и Департамент научных и промышленных исследований, чтобы назвать несколько. Из-за риска чумы, многие улицы вокруг острова были блокированы. Это единственный остров, связанный через материк, на Britannia мост. Крысиный остров Остров не связан с каким — либо из других по мосту, это может быть достигнуто только с помощью старых железнодорожных туннелей. Антон Verloc когда — то был лаборатория там, но он был заброшен из — за большим количество чумных бесполезных людей на острове, со многими из рабочих того, были убиты. В настоящее время используются в качестве свалки для химических отходов ХАУОРДА Laboratory, который сделал остров чрезвычайно токсичен. Русский Местом действия игры We Happy Few является вымышленный город Веллингтон-Уэллс, расположенный на архипелаге близ берегов Англии. состоящим из группы небольших островов связ ОстроваОстрова расположены в порядке обнаружения по сюжету * Холмистый остров * Остров Ил Пай * Вороний остров * Девичий остров * Остров Луда * Остров Св. Георгия * Остров Аскгласса * Яблочный остров * Крысиный остров ? МостыМосты расположены в порядке обнаружения по сюжету * Мост Роркс-Дрифт * Мост Инкерман * Мост Саламанка * Мост Мегиддо * Мост Пласси * * * Примечания Воспоминания * В ловушке (Вороний остров, слева от входа на свалку) * Дети (Девичий остров, Полиция Веллингтон-Уэллса, отдел записей) * Латынь (Остров Луда, дом Фарадей) * Ложь (Холмистый остров, церковь) * Метрополитен (Остров Луда) * Переплёт (Девичий остров, Клуб реформаторов) Задания Сюжетные * Подземка Веллингтона * Отправная точка (Escape) ** Добраться до станции ** Зайти на станцию ** Добраться до метро ** Сбежать через тоннели ** Выбраться наверх * Мост Роркс-Дрифт (Rorke’s Drift Bridge) ** Пробраться в клуб Старост ** Найти аккумулятор ** Найти боевые медали Дэвида Ливингстоуна ** Выйти из бункера береговой батареи ** Вернуть свои вещи (необязательно) ** Выйти из внутреннего двора лагеря ** Вернуть Дэвиду Ливингстоуну его медали ** Покинуть Холмистый остров * Шотландская игра (The Scottish Play) ** Выбраться со станции ** Перейти мост Инкерман и встретиться с Олли * Братья по оружию (Band of Brothers) ** Войти на свалку (Дверь охраняют солдаты. Пожалуй, я смогу сделать всё по-тихому) ** Найти способ пробраться в Лагерь памяти победы ** Вломиться в кабинет Бинга ** Найти ключ от генераторного отделения ** Зайти в генераторное отделение ** Повредить генератор ** Сбежать из военного лагеря ** Позвонить в колокольчик у заднего входа и зайти на станцию ** Встретиться с Олли в его башне * Пропуск () ** Перейти через мост в Парадный район (Я могу выбраться из города только через Парадный район. А возможно это, насколько я знаю, только через мост при Бадонском холме.) * Два мушкетёра ** Порадовать Салли (До чего же глупо я вёл себя с Салли! Самому не верится. Нёс какую-то невообразимую чушь… Нужно найти её дом и на коленях умолять о прощении. Она живёт где-то на Кингс-роуд, на острове Св. Георгия. Может, замечу витрину её «Межпланетного туристического агенства». Ха. А что, это было бы в её духе.) * Ведите себя прилично! (Oh. Behave!) ** Отправиться к мосту Саламанка ** Убедите патрульного пропустить вас ** Воспользуйтесь дверцей для обслуживания ** Взять талон ** Подождать ** Воспользоваться лифтом ** Положить все вещи в сейф ** Душ! ** Наденьте подходящий костюм ** Освежитесь ** Принять радостин и войти в кинотеатр ** Сесть и посмотреть шоу Дяди Джека ** Пройти викторину ** Сбежать ** Вперёд, в деревню! * Забыть ли старую любовь? () ** Вломиться в старую правительственную типографию ** Убежать от Пахарей * В поисках Фарадей () ** Идти в штаб полиции (Мне надо найти доктора Фарадей, чтобы он починил мост на остров Св. Георгия. Вот только констебль говорит, что местонахождение доктора — тайна. Но в штабе знать должны. /Значит, путь мой лежит в штаб полиции, полный альтернативно развитых людей, которым в радость прихлопнуть отказчика, как муху на стойке бара.) ** Расспросить дежурного офицера. ** Подняться на лифте в отдел записей. ** Расспросить констебля в отделе записей. ** Любой ценой узнать, где хранятся бумаги доктора Фарадей. * Дом изобретателя (The House of the Inventor) ** Навестить доктора Фарадей ** Что за шум? ** Говорить с Джеймсом ** Найдите вентиль для Джеймса ** Принести вентиль Джеймсу Максвеллу ** Войти в дом Фарадей * Клетка Фарадей () ** Найти лабораторию доктора Фарадей ** Поговорить с Фарадей ** Подобрать коллектор мотилена ** Достать ведро мотилена ** Отнести мотилен доктору Фарадей ** Поговорить с Фарадей ** Подобрать экстрактор ** Извлечь части из машины во дворе Фарадей ** Извлечь части из машины возле старой станции «Остров Луда» ** Извлечь части из машины возле дома на дереве ** Принести механические детали доктору Фарадей ** Поговорить с Фарадей ** Уйти и вернуться завтра ** Наплевать на завтра, проверь, как дела у Фарадей ** Обыскать лабораторию доктора Фарадей * Грех англичан () ** Поговорить с патрульным ** Посетить Клуб реформаторов ночью ** Вернуться после 21.00 ** Пробраться внутрь ** Найти способ пройти на вечеринку ** Поговорить с патрульным на мосту Мегиддо ** Перейти через мост на остров Луда * Волшебная палочка Мадам () ** Найти ключ от шкафчика Мадам ** Отдать Мадам ключ от шкафчика * «Лаборатории Хоэрта» (Haworth Labs) ** Добраться до «Лабораторий Хоэрта» (Здание «Лаборатории Хоэрта» находится на острове Аскгласса. Что ж, вперёд!) Побочные Вороний остров * В ночной тишине (In The Still Of The Night) ** Взять рецепт Олли для странного самогона ** Найти самогонщика (Тут кто-то подпольно гонит брагу. Если найти, где обосновались эти самогонщики, я смогу сварганить ту странную выпивку, которой Олли усыпил охранников на мосту) ** Украсть два мешка сахара (Для ферментации нужен сахар) ** Повысить температуру в котле ** Добавить сахар к припарку ** Увеличить напор воды (Я поверну колесо и пущу воду) ** Найти 5 гистоплазменных грибов (Теперь мне нужно найти милые пурпурные грибы, которые папа запрещал нам с Перси есть.) ** Добавить гистоплазменные грибы в припарку из давленых цветов ** Снизить температуру в котле ** Уменьшить напор воды ** Собрать странную выпивку Девичий остров * Любитель «лунного сока» () ** Спрятаться в кустах и подслушать разговор патрульных (Интересно, что ему было нужно. Если отвлечь патрульных, можно будет обыскать труп. /Так-так-так, и что тут у нас?) ** Обыскать труп * То, что мы закопали () ** Обыскать сундук (Надеюсь, оно того стоит.) * Шокирующее открытие () ** Найти люк на Девичьем острове (Было бы весьма кстати иметь безопасное место для ночёвки на Девичьем острове. Патрульные весьма строго относятся к нарушению комендантского часа, а я не могу всю ночь напролёт вламываться в чужие дома. /Где же люк на Девичьем острове?) * Шокирующая халатность () ** Выключить электричество ** Слить воду ** Вернуть электричество ** Активировать люк, ведущий к рельсам * Старые добрые песни ** Найти 3 золотых пластинки 3/3 (Лайонел Кастершир просит 3 золотых пластинки для «коллекционера». Старый добрый Лайонел. Если что-то можно найти, то Лайонел сделает это. /Пластинки надо искать в нескольких домах на острове Луда. Он отметил их на карте.) * Угол оратора ** Выслушать тираду Уильяма Годвина (О, похоже, у него всё замечательно) Неизвестное место * Излечите себя () Остров Ил Пай * Чужак в чужой стране (Stranger in a Strange Land) ** Найти люк на острове Ил Пай (На каждом острове в Веллингтон-Уэллсе есть люк для работников городских служб, где имеются кровати, пневматический сейф и все удобства. Если я найду такой на острове Ил Пай, то хорошо высплюсь ночью, да ещё и смогу возвращаться на Холмистый остров в любое время, не встречая никаких неприятных личностей.) * Коллективный разум ** (Дополнительно) Наденьте костюм с набивкой (Ну, попробую забрать соты домой. /Пожалуй, мне не стоит грабить пчёл без костюма с набивкой.) ** Соберите мёд * Загадочный сундук ** Осмотрите необычный сундук (Ведьмы кладут «жертвы» в этот сундук. Что это значит? /Уверен, если подождать денёк-другой, ведьмы снова наполнят сундук. /Если я правильно понимаю эти знаки, каждый день они кладут что-то новое. Пожалуй, стоит вернуться завтра. /Интересно, зачем они круглый год кладут в ящик новые «жертвы»? Нужно будет заходить сюда, если я окажусь поблизости.) ** Подождите один-два дня Остров Луда * Биологическая опасность () ** Поговорить с Томасом Кримом ** Дать Томасу антисептический бинт ** Очистить пруд ** Поговорить с Томасом ещё раз * Встретиться с соседями () ** Найти Люк на острове Луда * Выхода нет () ** Да будет свет ** Залатать дыры ** Активировать люк, ведущий к рельсам * Дом на дереве () ** Спасти Пичи (Здесь есть лишь один способ сохранять разум — вести себя безумно! Интересно, что будет, если я отправлюсь в место, отмеченное им на карте, и раздобуду ему куклу?) * Запретный плод ** Пробраться через огороженный забором район * Мотилен придаёт сил ** Спасти бедного Ральфа от толпы ** Поговорить с Ральфом ** Дать Ральфу тошнотворного чаю * Неловкие ухаживания () ** Вернитесь вечером (Какое милое трухлявое бревно. Ночью с него, поди, грибы собирают. Надо как-нибудь проверить. /О, и позвольте мне собрать эти вкусные грибочки, пока я подслушиваю. /Похоже, их многое связывает. /Эти грибы, скорее всего, прорастают ночью. И вообще самое интересное тут происходит по ночам. Нужно вернуться после захода солнца. /Она вернулась! Что произошло? /) ** Спрятаться в кустах возле бревна ** Вернуться на место завтра вечером ** Продолжить подслушивать ** Вернуться на место завтра вечером Остров Св. Георгия * Свёрток с чем-то мерзким * Почитатели науки * Старые вояки Холмистый остров * Как быть тенью (How to be Sneaky) ** Придушить старосту ** Пробраться в следующее помещение ** Отвлечь старост * Наставление о гидратации (Hydration Edification) ** Найти водяной насос ** Найти флягу (Не могу же я везде разыскивать насосы. Где фляга?) ** Наполнить флягу из насоса * Одежда — ключ к успеху (Dress for Success) ** Сделать порванный костюм ** Надеть порванный костюм * Разрешение конфликта (Conflict Resolution) ** Блокировать удары Дэнни 3/3 ** Толкнуть Дэнни 2/2 ** Побить Дэнни ** (Дополнительно) Бросить Дэнни в противников ** Воспользоваться лифтом __NOEDITSECTION__